Strife with Love - Dirk x Reader
by Nashi-Meku
Summary: Left at home for a month alone, (y/n) decides to stay over at the Strider's. Pressured by Dirk's request of living with them, she faces a decision. Either accept his offer and confess her feelings, or refuse and go back to her old life with her uncaring parents.
1. Chapter 1

Bluh a small side project as I work on my Levi x Reader (that has been barely been updated I'm so sorry). Warning: Swears

In this story you have a sister called Anika, your parents kinda dislike you, and you live about 5 minutes away from the Striders.

Also, this was based on an animation/flash/comic thing I saw.

OK I should probably shut up now

* * *

You flop against your couch, groaning as your parents dragged your younger sister out the door.

"Bye, (y/n) dear!" Your mom said in a false cheery voice. "We'll be back as soon as we can!" Her artificial smile was plastered across her face as she gripped Anika's hand tightly. Anika struggled against your mom, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Why can't (y/n) come with us?" She looked at you, trying to comprehend why you weren't going with them on a month long cruise. Your mom pressed her lips together tightly. It was obvious that she didn't want Anika to know about how much they disliked you.

"Anika sweetie, (y/n) has a lot of work to do!"

"But we're in the middle of summer vacation right now!"

"Yeah yeah, let's just go!"

"(y/n), promise me you'll call or text me before the day ends?" Anika looked at you pleadingly. You nodded, sitting up to wave goodbye.

With a final push, the 3 of them disappeared though the front door, and said door slammed shut. This happened often, your parents leaving for long, long vacations with your unwilling sister. You were always left behind.

Always.

With a sigh, you went to get something to eat. Knowing your parents, they probably emptied out whatever food they had in the fridge just so they could watch you struggle to get yourself fed. But you go ahead and check the fridge anyways. As usual, nothing was in there, and you slam the door close in frustration. Stomping out of the kitchen, you decide to go and pester Dave. Maybe he would let you loot his house for food.

-chumHandle [CH] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 4:04pm-

CH: ayo dave can i head to your house

TG: what why

TG: hang on hang on let me guess

TG: your coming because you want make out with dirk

Your face goes up in flames and you can almost hear Dave laughing on the other side. It was SUCH a mistake telling him about your small crush on his brother.

CH: dave strider i swear to god i will rip off your fucking head and skin you as i pull out your bleeding internal organs through the hole in your neck if you say anything like that ever again

TG: jeez (y/n) dont get your panties in a twist i was just kidding

TG: now tell me why your coming to my house

CH: my asshole parents left me alone again and theres nothing to eat, so im going to wreck your shit and steal your food

TG: wait again? did they take anika?

CH: yeah

TG: man your parents suck

CH: i know, but what can i do about it? They're just intent on making me feel alone

TG: well they can set their intentions on something else

CH: what?

TG: hurry up and come over, you're staying with us for however long those assholes are gone

CH: wait dave i only want food

TG: and you can confess to dirkus sugoi while your at it haha

-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering chumHandle [CH] at 4:13-

CH: dave

CH: dave you pompous asshole why

With a huff you pushed your computer away from yourself, and stood up. Once Dave makes up his mind, you're going to have a hell of a time getting him to change it, so what's the point in going against it? You pack some clothes and other miscellaneous items into your awesome (symbol) knit backpack that Rose sent you on birthday and grab the keys to your house before heading out.

Walking along the sidewalk, you kick a few pebbles away from your (fav. color) converse. _Why does Dave make such a big deal about Dirk, gah!_ You frown slightly. _It's not like I'd ever have a chance anyways..._ You sigh, and go back to stiffly kicking the pebbles.  
Before long, you arrive at the Strider's residence, and began to climb the stairs up. You prepared your sword as you knew there was going to be an inevitable strife in about 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

 ** _CLANG_**

You raised your kodachi just in time to block a blow from Dave, as he dove in on you.

"Good to see you've been practicing." He said as he whipped his sword back, twirling it around slightly as he prepared to strike again.

"You idiot, of course I have." You smiled, and dropped low in order to dodge his next blow. You guys fought for a while, when suddenly, someone struck you from behind. There was barely enough time to reach back and block it, but you managed to do it somehow. Whipping around, you rose your sword and was about to strike back when you suddenly realized who was behind you.

Dirk.

Stunned, you dropped your guard, and he disarmed you, flinging your sword into their apartment and out of reach.

"Looks like I won." Dirk leaned against the wall, smirking at you, who was currently sitting on the ground. Dave walked back into the apartment, leaving you alone with Dirk. You seethed quietly as you sat, scolding yourself for letting Dirk distract you. _What has gotten into you lately?! You can't suddenly drop your guard just because he's here!_ In fact, you were so engrossed in your conversation that you didn't notice him approach you.

"Hey (y/n)? What's wrong? Do your legs hurt or something?" You jolted up at the his closeness. Dirk was only a foot or so away from your face.

"W-what?"

"If you can't walk I'll carry you." You flushed as he came closer, and picked you up like he was hugging you.

"D-dirk! I'm f-fine I can walk!" He laughed, before carrying you into the apartment.

Dave secretly smiled as Dirk came in with you in his arms. Although you were spewing profanity at him about him not letting you down, your arms were tight around his neck, almost as if you didn't want him to let go.

"Dirk for the last time-"

"Alright, alright! Here, you can sit on the couch while I clean out the guest room." He gently dropped you onto the couch. "There's so much ironic shit in there that even I can't stand it."

As soon as Dirk left, Dave burst out laughing. He dramatically fell to the floor and rolled around a bit for irony, while you glared daggers at him from the couch (which was actually very comfortable).

"David Elizabeth Strider, I swear to god if you laugh any longer..." Your fingers twitched threateningly. His laughter ceased at once, although snickers still came from his shaking form.

"My god (y/n) you're such a tsundere." Dave smiled before standing to stretch. You almost tip over in shock.

"I'm a what?"

"A tsundere." Dirk said as he popped out of the guest room, covered in shitty magazines and ̶b̶u̶t̶t̶ ̶p̶u̶p̶p̶e̶t̶s̶ smuppets. "One who acts cold and stubborn but is actually an adorable little fluff."

"I know what it means!" You huffed. "I watch anime you know, and I am NOT a tsundere!" You threw one of the couch cushions at Dave's head, which he dodged effortlessly.

"Yeah right, and I'm Dave."

"But you are!"

"It's ironic." Dave walked out of the room, leaving you confused as hell. Strider's and their irony, seriously.

"So, (y/n), you going to move in or what?" Dirk stood in the doorway of the guest room, gazing at you. You looked away, trying to keep your blush under control.

"Yeah, just let me get up first." You walked past him, into the guest room. The walls were a pale (fav. color), with a bed, a desk, and a small bookshelf filled with your favorite manga in the corner. The wall that the bed was backed against had multiple permanent marker drawings or scribbles all over it, as you stayed over often and had sudden urges to draw things in the middle of the night. In fact, you might as well own this room. You've stayed over so many times that you had lost count. You flopped down onto the quadrants bedspread, and rolled over a few times, ending up with your face in the sheets. _It smells like Dirk,_ you thought. _Crap that sounded really creepy._ You sat up, clutching the pillow, while Dirk watched you.

"You weird 'lil shit." He sat next to you on the bed.

"Oh shut up I like this bed spread pattern." You rolled over again, indulging in the Strider scent.

"You know," Dirk's voice turned serious. "You could stay with us instead with your parents."

You stopped rolling.

"I wish I could sometimes..." You mumbled. "My parents could care less... it's Anika I'm worried about." _And there's you, as well._

He shrugged. "Just thought I'd give you the offer. It's obviously up to you if you want to move in with us." He got up, and left you there to lay on your side. A few tears pricked your eyes. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why out of all the times to tell me that!_ You groaned, and rubbed furiously at your eyes. _What about Anika? I- OH CRAP!_

You rolled off the bed in a hurry. You promised Anika that you'd call or text her before the day ended! Scrambling for your phone, you send a hurried text to your sister.

[username]: im so sorry i forgot to call you im so sorry i was preoccupied with something!

[AnikaiaAi]: It's ok! :D It's nice to see you're alive. Is there any food left?

You smiled. She was always worried about you, no matter how cruel your parents were. Anika was literally the sweetest little angel sometimes.

[username]: nah, but i'm crashing at the striders. they got plenty of food here

[AnikaiaAi]: Well at least that's a relief! Have you told him yet? ;)

Like you said, SOMETIMES.

[username]: hell no! he just carried me into his apartment and called me a tsundere of course i havent told him!

[AnikaiaAi]: He carried you in? That's so adorable!

[username]: *groans loudly*

[AnikaiaAi]: heehee, it's ok :) you'll get to confess sooner or later.

[username]: actually anika, i wanted to ask you something

[AnikaiaAi]: yes?

[username]: Dirk.. he asked if i wanted to stay with him and Dave instead with you guys at home... and im not sure if i want to take his offer...

[AnikaiaAi]: Whaaaat?! Why not? D:

[username]: i'm worried about you, dummy!

[AnikaiaAi]: heehee! ^u^

[username]: what? whats so funny?

[AnikaiaAi]: You! You worry about me even though the love of your life just asked you to live with him! Goodness you're so adorable.

[username]: Anika please. im older than you saying im adorable is kinda weird

[AnikaiaAi]: You are! :D and don't worry about me, I'll be fine!

[username]: really?

[AnikaiaAi]: Yep! Now go off and confess to the kawaii Dirk

[username]: Anika no

[AnikaiaAi]: Anika yes!

[username]: whatever

[AnikaiaAi]: Hey, promise me you'll confess to him soon? :)

[username]: wHAT

[AnikaiaAi]: You're going to be living with him! Might as well tell him about how you feel! ^-^

[username]: fiiiiiiiine, i'll do it later

[AnikaiaAi]: before I return?

[username]: what?!

[AnikaiaAi]: Pleaaase?

[username]: fIIIIIIIINE

[AnikaiaAi]: teehee! I have to go, mom and dad's giving me the 'don't communicate with your sister' look D:

[username]: aw, bye

[AnikaiaAi]: Bye~!

You sigh and flip your phone over your shoulder. If Anika's ok with it, then you suppose you COULD live with the Strider's from now on, although you still didn't know what you were going to do about Dirk.

"Ay, (y/n), we're heading out for pizza, wanna come?" Dave's head peeked through the door, scaring you half to death.

"DAAAAAAAVE YOU NEED TO KNOCK!"

"What why?"

"What if I was changing?!"

"Your point is?"

"Argh, you need to knock or else you'll end up walking in on something!" You threw another pillow at him, and this time, you manage to smack him dead center in the face.

"Fine, fine. Just hurry up before Dirk comes in with 'lil Cal and forces you out the window or something." Dave throws the pillow back and leaves your room, leaving you alone. You decide there's no point staying, so you head out with them. _Besides,_ you think as you slip on your converse. _Anika gave me a deadline of before she returns, I have plenty of time!_ Sweating nervously, you dash down the stairs to meet the 2 Strider's.

* * *

And thus ends chapter one i suppose

theres only going to be around 3 chapters for this so it'll be over quickly


	2. Chapter 2

I should be spending more time on my levi x reader

but

im kinda on a writing spree for homestuck im sorrys

also there is some Soul Eater

* * *

-Small time skip-

It's been a week or so since you 'moved' in with the Strider's, and during that week, you managed to:

1\. Hang out with both the Strider's

Well obviously since you're living with them for the month you're going to have to hang out with them. Dave and you once spent an entire afternoon hiding from Dirk as he was throwing smuppets everywhere and both of you didn't want to get buried under a pile of puppet ass. Well, you did spend most of your time hiding from Dirk because he would tease you about being a tsundere (which you totally were not).

2\. Eat their food

You accidentally ate through all of their doritos once, and ended up buying a whole crate of apple juice for Dave to make up for the absence of doritos.

3\. Punch Dave and scold him for subtlety hinting to Dirk about your crush

Pretty self-explanatory.

4\. Being forced to cosplay

You're going to strangle Dirk. He just has so many maid/school girl/other random anime cosplay outfits that just CONVENIENTLY HAPPEN to be your size. You broke Dave's camera when you discovered he was secretly taking pictures of you so he could send them to Dirk.

5\. Strife training with Dirk

Since you arrived, Dirk has been training you on how to fight properly. However, every single time you fought with him, he'd always win, knocking you to the ground and flinging your weapon off the roof. In fact, you're convinced he's doing it intentionally, because he laughs when he sees you whine and pout about going to get it.

You lounge around on the couch as you watched Soul Eater and ate various Japanese candy. It was all good until Dave came in, plopped down next to you on the couch, and whispered:

"I can smell the Dirk on you, did you make out."

"Hell no!" You screamed and slapped Dave away as he laughed.

"Are sure? The Japanese candy smell is overwhelming."

"That's because I'm EATING some, you asshole!" You managed to land another slap.

"Hahaha! I'm just kidding." Dave grabbed a bottle of apple juice and joined you in your anime marathon. He made jokes at all the silly parts and imitated the characters, making you laugh. When Dirk walked in, both you and Dave were collapsed on the couch, laughing hysterically at something Dave said.

"Well if you're busy, then I'll come back later, I guess." Dirk walked out again, making you stop laughing instantly. Dave punched your arm.

"He's jealous that you're choosing to spend more time with me."

"But that's because I don't know how to deal with him!" Crona says the exact same line from the TV screen.

"Well maybe, you should just, you know, hang out with him more instead of me!" Dave facepalmed, shaking his head.

"But I CAN'T!" You pushed him away.

"Yes, you CAN!" He pushed you back.

"Well if you're so certain, HOW DO I DEAL WITH HIM!"

"Just, do something that he likes or some shit, I don't know!"

"Have you seen his definition of 'fun'? Me cosplaying and random smuppets flying though the air!" Dave stopped pushing, thinking about what you said.

"Well..."

"Hmph! I told you!" You moved to get off the couch, and were about to slouch off to your room before suddenly he grabbed your arm.

"I just got it!"

"Got what?" You turned back, angry that he stopped you probably for something stupid and ironic.

"How you could confess!"

"Dave I have a bad feeling about this."

"No really seriously, just listen, this is a great idea."

"A really bad feeling."

"No like seriously, come here-"

-Time Skip- ^-^"

*P.O.V. change*

Dirk sat on the now non-occupied couch, flipping through the channels with a bored look on his face. He was trying to decide between Fairy Tail and Kill la Kill, before suddenly, a voice from the hallway called out to him.

"H-hey Dirk,"

He turned around, and almost dropped the TV remote.

(y/n) stood in the hallway, wearing a Sailor Moon uniform. Her sword was draped over her shoulder, and she was leaned seductively against the doorway.

"You up for a strife?" Blushing heavily, (y/n) tried to smile. Dirk could swear his heart was going to explode, she looked so perfect just standing there.

Before he could reply, she turned around and walked out the door, but not before saying:

"痛くないようにしてください."

Dirk crushed the TV remote in his hand.

-Quick time skip-

Dirk rushed to the stairway, and began to make his way up to the roof. (Y/n) never did anything like this, she was always very shy about cosplaying in anything too revealing. Something was going on, and Dirk was going to find out.

He reached the roof and sure enough, there she was, sitting on the edge waiting for him. Her sword was laying next to her, and she kicked her feet to the beat of the song that she was humming. (Y/n) has obviously been waiting for him.

"You took your time." She said, without turning around.

"Sorry for the wait." He unsheathed his sword, pointing it at her back. "For someone that wanted a strife, you don't look like you're in a mood to fight." (Y/n) laughed, a soft, melodic sound.

"Oh I am." She stood up, picking up her sword as she stretched.

"And I'm not going to lose this time." With that, she swung her sword at him, and the fight started. The roof was filled with the sound of swords clanging, as both of them exchanged blows.

"This isn't LIKE you," Dirk said as he blocked, the impact of the swing making him emphasize his words.

"Oh?" (y/n) jumped back, bracing herself for his flash-stepping.

"The (y/n) I know wouldn't do something like this." He surrounded her in a circle, trapping her.

"Well maybe she doesn't like the old her." Just as he dove forwards, she sidestepped and jabbed at his exposed side. Unfortunately, he blocked before she could do any damage.

"Wait, are you serious?" Dirk stopped, and stood still.

"...maybe." (y/n) looked away, not meeting his gaze. The two stood apart, silence enveloping the roof.

"Well you know what?" Suddenly, Dirk flash-stepped forward, making her back against the wall, and trapped her by placing his hands above her head.

"I liked the old (y/n), but she was too blind to see it." His orange eyes stared into her (e/c) orbs, filled with anticipation, caution, and fear.

Fear of being rejected.

"... you idiot..." (y/n) sighed, before leaning in and holding onto Dirk, her sword dropping to the side. "I like you too... I was just to shy to confess... and I was afraid that you'd never like me back." A few tears formed, causing her to sniffle and hug him tighter. Dirk pulled away, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Don't cry (y/n). Everyone would be dumb if they didn't like you in some way or another." He leaned in, brushing his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. When they broke apart, (y/n) started to giggle.

"What?" Dirk tilted his head in confusion.

"Dave suggested I do this." She was still laughing, her voice carrying out over the roof. "He said that it'd 'seduce' you. Oh gods, me, seducing someone? Ha ha!"

"Well," he smiled, "In a way it did. Probably not in the way he meant though." With a sudden move, he swept (y/n) off her feet, and carried her down the stairs to now their apartment.

"So... what's your answer to my proposal?" He said, walking slowly.

"To marry you or be your girlfriend?" (y/n) teased, laughing as he jumped down the last 3 steps, arriving at the apartment's door.

"That's going to come later." He teased back. "Stay with me, (y/n)?" She smiled, and answered without any hesitation.

"Yes."

* * *

Well that's that. In case you came to read the 'third' chapter, I thought chapter 2 was a tad short so i merged the last 2 chapters together.

and i can't do 'lust and passion' im sorry. I'm better at fluff

also "痛くないようにしてください" translates loosely to "please be gentle" ;)

((actually im not sure because i just looked it up im not japanese sorry))


End file.
